Not Your Mother's Mile High Club
by ChristmasCrackers
Summary: A much needed vacation, a first class ticket, and a hot guy that wouldn't stop staring at me. And it was about to get a whole lot better once we finally took off.


_**TwiGirlsNextDoor Christmas Crackers**_

_**Paring if applicable: Rosalie/Jasper**_

_**Title: Not Your Mother's Mile High Club**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, I just get to play.**_

_**Word Count: 1373**_

_**Brief FFnet summary: A much needed vacation, a first class ticket, and a hot guy that wouldn't stop staring at me. And it was about to get a whole lot better once we finally took off.**_

* * *

><p>I needed this trip...bad; work was taking its toll on my sanity. And after the mishap with my boss, I needed a few days without him staring down my shirt.<p>

I sat in my first class seat waiting for takeoff, when what I can only describe as 'sex in a cowboy hat' sat down next to me. He tilted his hat and smiled at me before stowing his carry-on overhead and sitting down. I couldn't breathe.

"Looks like you're my flight buddy. I'm Jasper." He held out his hand for me to take; his voice was a smooth southern accent. I think my panties melted before I caught myself and placed my hand into his. "And you are?"

Fuck me.

"Uh, sorry. I'm Rosalie."

"A lovely name for a lovely woman." Lord, save me. Hearing my name from his lips just about sent me over the edge and biting my lip was all I could do to stop myself from jumping this gorgeous stranger. I told him thank you and turned back to the book in my lap I had been trying to read.

I could behave; I was around good looking men all the time at my job, so why are my thoughts so out of control around Jasper?

A few more people had gotten on as I focused on my book, but out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw Jasper was staring at me. Yeah, I really need this vacation; I'm losing it.

We had been in the air all of ten minutes before I felt a hand brush against my leg.

"Excuse me, do you mind changing seats with me? I like the window."

"Oh, no go ahead."

"Thanks." So that's why he was staring, he was trying to look out the window. I felt my face flush as we changed seats.

A few minutes later, I saw he was still staring at me. Gathering a bit of courage, I turned to him as he was still watching me an amused smirk across his face.

"What are you looking at?"

"You?"

"Yes, I know. Why?"

"Just wondering what's going on in the pretty little head of yours. You seem so lost in thought." He let out a small chuckle as he said this. I shook my head, trying to laugh back, before answering.

"I guess I am. Work has been really stressful, and I can't wait to get away for a few days, relax and let my hair down."

"Where are you going?

"Vegas."

"Hey, so am I. Well, you know what they say...'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'." He gave me a wink and went back to looking out the window.

"So I've heard." I let out a flustered breath and tried yet again to finish my book.

The rest of the flight Jasper was fairly quiet. Every so often I would catch him glancing my way, but he'd turn back to the window as soon as I looked up. After a few minutes more of our cat and mouse game, I felt his hand touching my leg gently. I looked up to see his eyes darkening as he stared at me, waiting for me to respond.

"Yes, Jasper?"

"Well, since we are so close to Vegas, I was just sitting here wondering if you would like to start this 'vacation' a bit early?"

"Oh, and wha-...what did you have in mind?"

"I've been watching that door back there." He said as he touched my cheek, pointing me in the direction of the flight attendant's storage closet. "No one has gone back there since we took off. I was hoping you would join me for some in-flight entertainment?"

Did he just ask me to follow him to the closet to have sex?

I tried to make my brain form words to answer him as he continued to stare at me. I felt myself nodding my head 'yes' as he stood up, reaching out his hand for mine. I took it, standing up as well. It felt like everyone else on the plane was staring at us as we walked hand in hand back to the attendant's closet.

Jasper peeked his head around the corner, checking to see if the closet was empty, before pushing us both inside and closing the cloth door. I felt his lips ghost along my neck, tease my jaw and finally land on my lips. I kissed him back harder, muffling my moan. His right hand rested on the top button of my blouse, just above my breast.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me 'no', and I will." I could only nod again as his other hand came up to undo my buttons so his right one could run a finger over my nipples. Unbuttoning that last button and freeing me from my jeans, I watched as he removed his hands to take off his own shirt, undoing his jeans in the processes.

As I watched him lower the zipper, rubbing himself over his boxers, all I could think about was if I was wearing sexy underwear or not. Sure the thought crossed my mind I might get laid while on vacation, I just didn't think it would be before we even landed. Not that I'm complaining. I'm sure my eyes were huge as he took hold of my hand, placing it on his boxer covered cock. With his hand still over mine, together we continued to stroke him; his moans no longer staying quiet. I reached my hand between the fabric as his made its way into my panties.

"So...very...very wet. Good." His head ducked down to my breasts as he continued to finger me.

"Off!"

"Excuse me?"

"I want your pants off, now. Screw foreplay, fuck me."

"Yes, Ma'am." With that, he slid his jeans and boxers off, resting them around his ankles on his cowboy boots. The sight of that alone almost making me come.

Whatever I did to get this man on my flight, I will happily do again...and again.

I had thought my comment had stayed just in my head, until I heard him let out a laugh and ask. "You like?"

"Oh, God." I hid my head on his shoulder for a momentbefore steeling my courage and telling him yes.

"Well now, let's see yours then." I felt my pants being lowered as he said this, licking his lips before dropping to his knees.

"I just want one taste, then I'll fuck you until you see God."

"I think I already am." I mumbled as his tongue made a slow stride over my clit.

I was almost on the edge of coming when he stopped, stood up and lifted my leg, placing it around his hip. Asking me if I was ready then aligning himself at my entrance, I felt and watched as he slid himself inside me. He held his place for a moment, teasing me, before setting a quick pace.

The intercom squeaked to life on the other side of the closet, announcing that all passengers should fasten their seatbelts for the landing. I dug my nails into Jasper's back as he continued to thrust inside me, his movements letting me know he was cumming.

Pulling out and reaching down for his jeans, I dropped my leg in search of my own pants. My legs were still a bit wobbly as I dressed in the quiet of the closet with Jasper. Once we were both dressed, Jasper opened the door, letting me out first. I felt everyone's eyes on me again as I tried to comb my hair down with my fingers, falling back into my seat.

Jasper sat down a second later, cowboy hat back in place, along with a shit eating grin.

"Well thank you, Rosalie, for keeping me company on this flight. Enjoy your vacation, and maybe I'll see you on the return flight."

With that he tipped his hat, grabbing his carry-on and made his way off the plane.

Well damn...


End file.
